


Dead men tell no tales (Traducción)

by loove1995



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Malec, Pirates, Prince!Alec, pirate!magnus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Lecrit: Dead men tell no talesMagnus levantó la mirada cuando Alec se paró en frente de su celda y alzó una ceja al verle.– Alteza, – masculló Magnus, sin expresar nada.– No, – Alec suspiró.– ¿No teme manchar su sangre real al venir a visitar a un pirata? – Magnus continuó, con una media sonrisa, pero sin el humor que Alec había visto tantas veces atrás.Aunque sus ojos eran otra cosa. Lucían derrotados, cansados y eso solo hizo que Alec se sintiera peor.– Intenté explicárselos, pero no me quieren escuchar, – Alec masculló, en un intentó desesperado de defenderse a si mismo.*En donde el Príncipe de Idris y un pirata se encuentran atrapados en una isla desierta, y tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias de ello una vez que regresen a sus vidas.





	Dead men tell no tales (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead men tell no tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618078) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Hola... soy nueva en AO3 pero no en esto de las traducciones. Tengo una página en Wattpad también, pero he decidido comenzar a subir las historias aquí también.
> 
> Me encanta traducir historias hermosas de Malec para la gente que no domina el idioma ingles. Así que sin decir más... disfruten!

El calabozo era a parte más aislada del castillo, hasta debajo de la torre principal. Estaba cerca al mar, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el ruido de las olas chocando contra las paredes de las celdas, haciendo eco en la terrorífica atmósfera del lugar.

Estaba demasiado húmedo ahí abajo, volviéndose algo sofocante, y hacía que la llama de su antorcha crepitara, lo cual era el único sonido que se escuchaba ahí. Las paredes lucían pegajosas y llenas de moho en todos lados. El lugar le mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pero Alec lo ignoró, continuando su camino por el corredor, ignorando también a los prisioneros que roncaban dentro de sus celdas. Hasta que encontró el prisionero que estaba buscando.

 Magnus estaba ahí, sentado en el piso y despierto.

La celda estaba a penas iluminada por un pequeño agujero en la pared que permitía que la luz de la luna entrara. De alguna forma esa pequeña luz iluminaba el rostro de Magnus, haciendo que su piel pareciera oro y sus ojos le hipnotizaran.

Magnus levantó la mirada cuando Alec se paró en frente de su celda y alzó una ceja al verle.

 – Alteza, – masculló Magnus, sin expresar nada.

– No, – Alec suspiró.

– ¿No teme manchar su sangre real al venir a visitar a un pirata? – Magnus continuó, con una media sonrisa, pero sin el humor que Alec había visto tantas veces atrás.

Aunque sus ojos eran otra cosa. Lucían derrotados, cansados y eso solo hizo que Alec se sintiera peor.

– Intenté explicárselos, pero no me quieren escuchar, – Alec masculló, en un intentó desesperado de defenderse a si mismo.

– Asesiné a alguien, Su Alteza, – Magnus respondió, ásperamente. – Se lo confesé. –

– No creo que te condenen cuando sepan toda la historia, – Alec suspiró de nuevo. – Te lo prometo. –

Magnus chasqueó la lengua, viéndole duramente.

– ¿Qué cree que harán, Su Alteza? – le preguntó. – ¿Qué me darán mi libertad y me dejarán ir después de haber asesinado? –

Claramente era un pregunta retórica, por lo que Alec no contestó. No había punto en hacerlo. Magnus tenía razón. Había cometido un error al confiar en La Clave con una historia que ni siquiera era suya para contar. Magnus le había advertido sobre lo corruptos que eran, pero Alec no había querido creerle. Le había parecido imposible, en ese entonces, que culparan a Magnus por lo que había hecho en el pasado y por lo que no había tenido opción.

– Deja de llamarme así, – dijo en su lugar, sintiéndose vulnerable de repente.

– ¿Cómo? – Magnus soltó con desprecio. – ¿Su Alteza? Bueno, ese es tu título, ¿no? ¿O prefieres Alteza Real? ¿O Majestad? Nunca he sido bueno con las formalidades. –

– Para ti es Alec, – susurró Alec.

Magnus soltó un suspiró resignado, pasando sus manos por sus cansados rasgos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alec? – Magnus suspiró. Su tono había cambiado de frío a cansado, como si ya no hubiera sido capaz de mantener la fachada.

– Tenía que verte, – dijo, soltando las palabras, sintiendo como estaba a punto de desmoronarse. – Te-tenía que hacerte saber que hice todo lo que pude. Lo intenté. Lo siento, Magnus. Se que es mi culpa. –

– Fui yo el que asesinó a un hombre, – Magnus argumentó, cansado. – Quizá si merezca la horca. –

Dejó salir las palabras tan fácilmente, como si no fuera nada, y Alec casi deja caer la antorcha del shock. Su estomago se revolvió en dolor, mientras se acercaba más.

– No es cierto, – dijo, envolviendo una de las barras con su mano.

Magnus negó y finalmente se puso de pie, en un elegante movimiento, haciendo que los collares y brazaletes en su cuerpo tintinearan en una hipnotizante melodía.

No se acercó mucho, pero ya estaba al mismo nivel de Alec, quien ya podía ver su expresión.

– Soy un pirata, Alec, – dijo Magnus, impasible. – Me atraparon. Ahora voy a ser colgado. ¿Qué es lo que tanto repiten tus amigos de la Clave? La ley es dura, pero es la ley. –

– Quizá la ley está equivocada, – dijo Alec sin dudar, su voz aumentada y su mano apretando más duro la barra de metal. – Quizá la ley deba cambiar. –

Magnus alzó una ceja y se acercó. – Baja la voz o vas a terminar en un celda como yo, sin importar tu sangre de la realeza, – le masculló.

– ¿Por qué te importa? – Alec preguntó, sin ser capaz de contener una sonrisa.

Pero claramente no fue lo mejor a decir, ya que los ojos de Magnus se oscurecieron, dando otro paso hacía Alec, mirándole fríamente.

– No intentes aligerar las cosas, – siseó amenazadoramente. – Tu fuiste el que mintió. Me importaste lo suficiente como para ser honesto contigo. Te dije cosas sobre mi, cosas privadas, y aun así me mentiste. Cometí la estupidez de confiar en ti y mira donde terminé. – dijo, señalando la celda donde estaba,

– Lo se, – Alec suspiró, su pequeña felicidad desapareciendo de nuevo. – Pero tu también me importas. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. –

– ¿Al ocultarme tu verdadera identidad? –

– No, en eso no, – Alec negó, haciendo muecas. – En eso solo estaba siendo un idiota. –

– No puedo negarlo, – dijo Magnus, sin expresión alguna, cruzando sus brazos.

Alec giró los ojos. – Es solo que…– pausó, respirando profundamente. La mirada que le estaba dando Magnus le apretaba el corazón. – Al principio, era porque eras un pirata, – masculló, pasando nerviosamente su mano por su cuello. – Pensé que intentarías asesinarme si lo sabías. –

Magnus estaba a punto de protestar, pero Alec le detuvo. – No puedes culparme por eso, Magnus, – dijo Alec, firmemente. – No te conocía. Tu eras un pirata y yo estaba usando el uniforme de la marina. Eso en ningún mundo nos volvía camaradas. –

– ¿Así le dicen estos días? – Magnus dijo, en doble sentido, con una media sonrisa.

Alec le miró, bajando la antorcha para que no viera su sonrisa divertida.

– Luego te conocí, – prosiguió, decidiendo ignorar sabiamente la insinuación de Magnus. – Y resultaste no ser como pensé que serías. No eras para nada como me habían descrito a los piratas. –

– Tengo mis dientes perfectos, – Magnus dijo, burlón. – Y normalmente huelo bien, excepto cuando he pasado dos noches en una celda. –

Alec giró los ojos esta vez, incapaz de contener una pequeña carcajada.

– No eras despiadado. O cruel. O ninguna de las cosas que pensé que serías, – murmuró Alec, cerrando los ojos en un intento de controlar su acelerado corazón. – En su lugar, eras paciente, y divertido y… y amable. –

– Olvidas devastadoramente sexy, – Magnus replicó.

Alec bufó esta vez. – Intento explicarme. –

– Lo sé, – el pirata dijo, suavemente, dando un último paso para terminar de cerrar la distancia entre Alec, las barras y él.

– Y entonces me entró el miedo de que si supieras quien era, me verías diferente. Y no quería perder… lo que sea que tuviéramos, – Alec masculló, mirando al piso. – Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre y todo fue gracias a ti pero… aun así te mentí y lo siento. –

Por un momento que pareció durar por siempre, Magnus se quedó en silencio y Alec solo le miró a los ojos, tratando de leer las palabras que no decía, los insultos que sabía que merecía.

Pero Magnus no le dijo nada de eso. En su lugar, tomó la mano de Alec, acariciándola sobre la barra.

– No necesitas disculparte, Alec, – masculló. – Pero si es lo que necesitas, entonces quedas absuelto. Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora por favor, no me tortures más. Voy a morir mañana, y no quiero que mi último recuerdo tuyo sean esos ojitos tristes. –

– No quiero que mueras, – confesó Alec, en un susurro que Magnus solo escuchó porque estaban demasiado cer

– A mi tampoco me encanta la idea, cariño, – Magnus contestó, en el mismo tono.

Alec sintió la necesidad de soltar una carcajada por el apodo cariñoso. Al principio lo odiaba. Ahora solo era una muestra del afecto que había surgido entre ellos y el recuerdo de las dos semanas que habían pasado juntos.

Dos semanas. Parecía algo ridículo que se hubieran unido tanto en ese tiempo, pero de alguna forma el pensar en perder a Magnus era como si alguien le arrancara el corazón del pecho, algo que solo sentiría con alguien que había conocido de toda la vida.

Alec tenía otra confesión en la punta de su lengua, pero se la guardó para si mismo.

No había necesidad de decir en palabras los sentimientos que debía expresar en acciones. La esperanza que tontamente había crecido en el iba a morir mañana, junto con Magnus.

 

*

 

_Alec se arrastró con sus brazos, alejándose del mar, tosiendo el agua que quemaba en sus pulmones. Se dejó caer sobre la arena tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del océano. Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, algo extraño dado que estuvo a punto de morir ahogado._

_Se tomó un segundo para acomodar sus pensamientos. Estaba casi seguro que no se iba a desmayar, así que se recargó sobre sus brazos, viendo como su barco desaparecía hundiéndose en el agua._

_Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, buscando otros sobrevivientes, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era el único._

_– Eso es tener mala suerte, cariño, – dijo una voz, detrás de él._

_Al parecer la playa no estaba tan vacía como había pensado. Alec se levantó rápidamente, sintiéndose mareado por los acontecimientos recientes._

_No fue hasta que el mareo pasó que pudo enfocar su vista en el hombre._

_Su aliento se atoró en su garganta y no tuvo nada que ver con el casi ahogarse. Aunque ver a ese extraño se sentía así, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, sintiendo como su sangre se llenaba de una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina._

_Lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos. Eran una mezcla de café con dorado, rodeados en una línea negra que los resaltaba aun más. Sonreía de una de esas formas que Alec tanto odiaba, algo engreída, como si se sintiera superior. Viniendo de la realeza, Alec había visto ese tipo de sonrisa bastante seguido en su familia._

_Siguió inspeccionando al extraño con su mirada, notando la morena piel que brillaba bajo la luz de sol, su torneado pecho exageradamente expuesto por su camisa desabotonada y sus duros pómulos. Eventualmente sus ojos vagaron por sus fuertes brazos y la piel expuesta de sus muñecas, dejando entrever la inconfundible marca de un pirata._

_Alec inmediatamente se puso en guardia, buscando el arco que siempre estaba en su espalda, pero sin encontrarlo. Maldijo internamente mientras tomaba su espada, agradeciendo que esa no se hubiera soltado._

_El pirata chasqueó la lengua divertido al verlo, mientras que Alec estaba en posición lista para pelear, aunque la simple posición casi le hace caer de nuevo al suelo. Se encontraba demasiado débil._

_– Pirata, – Alec siseó en advertencia, intentando que su voz sonara amenazadora junto con su postura._

_– ¿De verdad? – el extraño exclamó, alzando una ceja. – A penas si te puedes sostener. –_

_– Aun así puedo matarte, – gruñó Alec._

_El pirata suspiró profundamente, negando y en un rápido movimiento, antes de que Alec pudiera reaccionar, el pirata saltó sobre él, golpeando sus piernas. Alec cayó de nuevo sobre su espalda sintiendo de nuevo el dolor._

_– Claro que si, – el pirata bromeó, quitándole la espada de la mano, parándose frente a Alec con las manos en la cadera._

_– Hiciste trampa, – Alec se quejó petulante, tosiendo por el dolor en sus pulmones. – Ni siquiera avisaste. –_

_El pirata soltó una carcajada y dijo juguetón. – Bueno, tu mismo lo dijiste, cariño. Soy un pirata, y nosotros no seguimos las reglas. –_

_Alec comenzó a ver estrellitas, pero estaba seguro que aun era medio día. No estaba seguro si venían de los ojos de ese hombre o eran producto de su imaginación. Decidió que probablemente de ambas._

_– Tramposo, – fue lo último que dijo, casi en murmullo, antes de caer en la oscuridad._

_*_

_Alec se despertó por el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas y un fuego chasqueando a su lado. Todo si cuerpo le dolía, como si una horda de caballos le hubiera pasado encima. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se maravilló con la oscuridad sobre él, solamente iluminada por miles de estrellas en el cielo. Por un momento se sintió en paz, admirando la belleza que la noche, que logró calmar su mente._

_Aunque su calma le duró poco._

_– Entonces, niño bonito, ¿qué le pasó a tu barco? – preguntó una voz detrás de él. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza, se hubiera levantado de un brinco._

_En su lugar, giró su cuerpo para ver al extraño, que estaba sentado junto al fuego, tallando despreocupadamente con su cuchillo, un pedazo de madera._

_– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Alec, su voz aun sonaba ronca por su casi ahogamiento._

_– Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, – dijo y Alec sintió escalofríos, sus ojos se agrandaron. Buscó por su espada, pero esta ya no estaba. El pirata sonrió burlón. – Oh, así que has escuchado de mi, – se mofó. El fuego hacía que el dorado de sus ojos café brillara más, haciendo su sonrisa como la de un demonio._

_– Por supuesto que si, – Alec replicó con todo el vigor que pudo. – Eres un pirata. Eres de los más buscado en Idris y en todos los reinos cercanos. –_

_La sonrisa de Magnus solo se agrandó, tomando una postura aun más engreída. – ¿Y que vas a hacer, niño bonito? – soltó con burla, y maldad en su voz._

_– Te voy a arrestar, – Alec replicó obstinadamente. Con dificultad logró arrodillarse frente a la fogata._

_Magnus soltó una gran carcajada, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, haciendo que el fuego de la fogata danzara sobre su piel, haciéndola brillar. Y Alec se encontró maldiciéndose a si mismo por no poder apartar la mirada._

_– ¿Tu y quien más? – el pirata se burló._

_– No necesito un ejercito, – Alec gruñó. – Yo mismo te arrestaré y te llevaré a Idris para que seas juzgado. –_

_– ¿Juzgado? – Magnus se rio de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo de rencor. – Oh, cariño. – Lo dijo con tanta condescendencia que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tomar su espada. Ya la había encontrado, estaba a unos pasos de Magnus._

_– Deja de llamarme así, pirata, – soltó, entre dientes._

_– Bueno, no tengo otro nombre con que llamarte, – replicó el pirata._

_Alec le miró poco sorprendido pero no contestó, convenciéndose mentalmente que la ley del hielo era lo más maduro que podía hacer._

_Así que se enfocó en su situación. Se las había arreglado para terminar en lo que parecía ser una isla desierta en medio del océano con uno de los piratas más buscados del reino. Al ver el horizonte se encontró deseando volver a casa solo para poder contarle su historia a Max, quien siempre se emocionaba con la sola mención de piratas. Algo que era una desgracia para sus padres, pero que internamente Alec le alegraba el entusiasmo de su hermanito._

_La playa era lo que los separaba del mar, la vegetación era un bosque que lucía tan peligroso como la tormenta en el océano enfrente de ellos. Alec se sentía avergonzado de admitir que no sabía que hacer. Estaba acostumbrado a tener un montón de gente a su alrededor haciendo las cosas por el siempre. Eso no significaba que fuera un inútil, pero si fue un gran golpe darse cuenta que de estaba solo por primera vez en su vida. O casi._

_A parte del pirata. Sus padres no le iban a decir que hacer, decir o como comportarse. Su tutor no estaba aquí para hacerle aprenderse y recitar tomos y tomos de libros de leyes. Nadie le iba a obligar a entrenar por tres o cuatro horas al día._

_Sabía que pronto sus padres notarían que algo había ido mal. El viaje se supone que era corto, de dos días, y cuando sus padres vieran que no llegaba, mandarían a toda una flota a buscarle._

_Hizo una mueca cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza en la silenciosa noche, lo que le hizo buscar en los arboles cercanos por algo comestible. Pero no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, por lo que se rindió con un suspiró. Ya buscaría algo en la mañana._

_Estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo cuando unos dedos llenos de anillos se materializó enfrente de su rostro. Al levantar la vista, estaba Magnus, viéndole con una sonrisa malévola. Alec no le había escuchado acercarse. Pero le estaba dando un mango, ya abierto, listo para ser devorado. Pero Alec le miró con duda._

_– ¿Qué es eso? –_

_– Es un mago, niño bonito, – Magnus se burló. – Estoy seguro que en tu gran reino los conocen. –_

_– Claro que si, – replicó. – ¿Pero porqué me estás dando un mango? –_

_– Porque no voy a dejar que mueras de hambre, marinero estúpido, – Magnus rodó los ojos._

_– ¿Por qué no? – Alec preguntó, genuinamente confundido._

_– Porque quizá sea un pirata, pero no soy un monstruo, – Magnus suspiró. – Pero si no lo quieres, puedo comérmelo yo. –_

_Alec escuchó el malvado tono burlón y no pudo evitarlo. Alzó su mano y la cerró en torno a la muñeca del hombre, justo arriba de su marca de pirata. – No, – protestó, sonando más desesperado de lo que quería_

_Magnus chasqueó la lengua y dejó que tomara la fruta de su mano. – Estaba bromeando, niño bonito, – se burló. – Yo ya me comí unos tres. Así que, cómelo. –_

_Alec le miró perplejo alejarse, tarareando una canción pirata y sentándose de nuevo junto a la fogata._

_– Alec, – se encontró diciendo, sin poder evitarlo. – MI nombre es Alec. –_

 

_*_

 

– ¡Alec! –

Alec detuvo su caminar, sintiendo como se le atoraba el aliento. Cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando de calmar los nervios, terminando de llegar a su habitación, donde ya le esperaba Isabelle, parada en la puerta de su habitación a lado de la suya.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – le susurró tan pronto como estuvo cerca de ella.

– Fu-fui a caminar, – Alec contestó, sabiendo que su hermana le leía con facilidad. Aunque no fue ella la que soltó un bufido.

– ¿En medio de la noche? – Jace preguntó mirándole sospechoso, – ¿Por dos horas? –

– Fue una larga caminata. –

– ¿Fuiste a verle, cierto? – Isabelle masculló, emocionada. – ¿Al pirata? – La boca de Alec cayó en pura sorpresa, mientras jalaba a sus hermanos dentro de su habitación.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – soltó una vez que cerró la puerta. – ¿Por qué iría a ver a un pirata en medio de la noche? –

– No lo se, – dijo Jace, sin expresar nada, con una ceja alzada. – Tu dinos. –

– Yo no… _–_  

– No nos mientas, Alec, – Isabelle le cortó. – Te conocemos bien. –

Alec soltó un gran suspiró y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, para hacerles saber lo malhumorado que estaba por tener esa conversación.

– Bien, – soltó a regañadientes. – Fui a verle. –

Isabelle comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir, sonriendo emocionada. – Alec es amigo de un pirata, Jace, – exclamó ella, dándole varios golpecitos a su hermano de emoción en el hombro. – No es tan aburrido como pensamos que era. _–_  

Jace solo se sobaba su hombro con molestia. – Pero no solo son amigos, ¿cierto? – Jace preguntó, con una perfecta máscara sin expresión

Alec tragó duro, calmándose unos segundos para poder de negarlo.

Pero estaba cansado de negarlo. Cansado de mentirle a las personas que más quería. Además, Jace e Isabelle ya sabían. Tenían razón, le conocían demasiado bien.

Así que en la seguridad de su habitación, solo con sus hermanos, no lo negó.

– ¿Cómo lo sa…–

– Estaba en el barco que te encontró en esa isla desierta, – Jace giró los ojos. – Estuviste dos semanas atrapado con ese pirata y te veías más feliz de lo que te había visto en toda tu vida. _–_  

– Y sin mencionar como fuiste con todos los de la Clave para intentarles convencer de su inocencia, – Isabelle chilló de felicidad.

– Es inocente, – Alec suspiró. – Lo hizo, pero fue en defensa propia. –

– A ellos no les importa eso, – dijo Isabelle, acariciando su brazo de forma tranquilizadora.

– Es mi culpa, – soltó Alec. – Debí saber que no le iban a dejar ir y tuve que ayudarle a escapar antes de que llegáramos a tierra. Ahora le van a colgar en la mañana y yo-yo… mierda. –

Pasó sus manos por su cabello jalándolo en desesperación. Cuando se permitió ver de nuevo a sus hermanos, ellos estaban sonriendo de igual forma. De esa forma que solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

– Hermano, odio cuando nos subestimas, – dijo Jace, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

– Oh, vamos, – Isabelle añadió, jalándole del brazo para que se sentara en la cama. – No vamos a dejar que maten a tu novio. –

– No es mi novio, – Alec protestó. – Es un pirata y yo soy el príncipe de Idris. –

– Amor prohibido, – Isabelle exclamó aun más emocionada, ignorando la expresión de terror de Alec. – ¡Mucho mejor! –

 

*

 

_– Entonces, niño bonito, ¿por qué te uniste a la armada? –_

_– ¿Por qué tu te volviste pirata? – Alec contrarrestó._

_No es como si pudiera decirle a un pirata que estaba usando el uniforme de la marina porque unirse era algo obligatorio para el príncipe de Idris. Solo le daría más incentivos al pirata para asesinarle y otra historia para presumir con sus amigos piratas. Así que no le iba a decir._

_Ambos estaban parados en el agua, ahora calmada y pacífica, con sus pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas y dos lanzas en sus manos para pescar el desayuno._

_Alec no estaba muy a gusto con la situación. Tener que colaborar con un pirata para buscar comida y sobrevivir era tan frustrante como saber que le necesitaba. Alec no sabía lo que era tener que cazar, peces o lo que fuera, para comer. A diferencia de Magnus, quien claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

_– Okey, – Magnus chasqueó la lengua. – Bastante justo. Intentemos una más fácil. ¿Cómo terminaste en una isla desierta? ¿Qué le pasó a tu barco? –_

_Alec mantuvo su boca cerrada, arrugando su nariz con molestia. Magnus solo suspiró y Alec pudo imaginarlo girando los ojos, dado que su vista estaba enfocada en el agua._

_– Alec, – dijo el pirata, y Alec le volteó a ver, sorprendido porque usara su nombre y no uno de esos ridículos apodos. – Por como se ven las cosas, vamos a estar aquí por bastante tiempo. No puedes aplicarme la ley del hielo por siempre, cariño. –_

_Alec gruñó por el apodo, pero se resignó._

_– Fuimos emboscados por un grupo de piratas, – admitió eventualmente. – Nos atacaron. El barco se estaba hundiendo por lo que tuvimos que abandonarlo, – dijo, volteando a ver a donde el barco se había hundido el día pasado. – Yo me las arreglé para nadar hasta aquí, pero el resto de la tripulación fue capturada o asesinada. –_

_– ¿De casualidad el capitán del barco pirata era una muer? – Magnus preguntó, cambiando su tono ligero de siempre a uno más amargo._

_– Si, – Alec contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo. – No escuché su nombre pero tenía un acento francés. _–__

_– Camille, – Magnus dijo como si fuera algo obvio para Alec._

_– ¿La conoces? – Alec preguntó, sin esforzarse en esconder su tono acusatorio._

_– Lo hago, – Magnus se mofó, como si supiera algo gracioso que Alec no. – Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí. –_

_Alec ya hasta se había olvidado de su desayuno, completamente enfocado en Magnus. De todas formas, no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Magnus vio su mirada perpleja y se encogió de hombros._

_– Hasta ayer en la mañana, yo solía ser el capitán del barco que te atacó. Camille era mi segundo al comando. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en mi códigos de conducta así que organizó un motín. –_

_– ¿Fuiste abandonado por tu tripulación? – inquirió Alec, sin poder creerlo._

_– No, – Magnus bufó, su actitud burlona de siempre había desaparecido. – Mi tripulación de siempre se había quedado en Nelson’s York. Se supone que los iba a alcanzar en un mes. Esa era la tripulación que había contratado para hacer un trabajo. Camille les prometió duplicarles su ganancia. Sabía que no debía confiar en ella. –_

_– ¿Y porqué lo hiciste? –_

_– Tenemos… historia, – Magnus eludió la pregunta como si fuera algo sin importancia._

_– Oh, –Alec dijo, Pero después de un segundo la curiosidad le ganó, y preguntó. – ¿Por qué se pelearon? –_

_Magnus le lanzó una mirada cautelosa, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a usar en su contra todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Al darse cuenta que a los únicos que podía contarles era a los peces, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su historia._

_– Puedes pensar que somos despiadados, pero los piratas también funcionan bajo un código, – Magnus le explicó, viendo fijamente al agua. – El código puede cambiar dependiendo del capitán. Yo tengo un par de reglas que demando ser cumplidas por mi tripulación. –_

_Era algo obvio que Magnus intentaba evadir la pregunta. – ¿Los piratas siempre son tan crípticos? – Alec preguntó._

_Magnus soltó una risita, mordiendo su labio. – Bien, – masculló. – Estábamos tras un tesoro. Era un rubí que había pertenecido a un Rey de Idris antes de que muriera y lleva perdido desde entonces. Llegamos al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, pero era otro callejón sin salida. Había un rubí, pero no era el que buscábamos. Camille quería asesinar al hombre que nos dio la mala información sobre el rubí, pero el hombre no lo había hecho a propósito. Así que yo me negué. Y peleamos. –_

_– ¿Te negaste? – Alec exclamó incrédulo. – ¿No se supone que los piratas disfrutan de asesinar hombres inocentes? –_

_– Bueno, definitivamente disfruto de los hombres inocentes, – Magnus contestó, ronroneando, y lanzándole una insinuante mirada a Alec, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Alec escondió su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero fue en vano. – Pero no me gusta asesinarlos. El hombre cometió un error, el rubí era bastante similar al que buscábamos. Y por mucho que me gustaría encontrarlo, no voy amatar a un hombre inocente para lograr mi objetivo. –_

_Magnus debió de notar la mirada de sorpresa en Alec porque chasqueó de nuevo la lengua,_

_– Siento decepcionarte, cariño, – dijo burlón. – Acabo de arruinar la imagen despiadada y cruel que tienes sobre los piratas, ¿cierto?_ __–__

_Alec trató de frenar su curiosidad. No le debía importar lo que Magnus tenía que decir. Era un pirata. Alec era de la armada. Su misión principal era atrapar personas como Magnus y llevarlas a la justicia. Sin cuestionarse nada._

_Pero parecía que la confesión de Magnus había metido una semillita de duda en su cerebro, iniciando una reflexión que no había hecho antes. Quizá las cosas no eran en blanco y negro como sus tutores de La Clave le habían enseñado._

_– ¿Entonces por qué te volviste pirata si no era para saquear y asesinar? – se encontró preguntando Alec, sin poder detenerse._

_Magnus no contestó, pero de repente se veía mortificado. Luego en un segundo, su expresión cambió, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, esa sonrisa burlona y engreída._

_– Menos charla y más pesca, niño bonito, – Magnus exclamó, ondeando la mano despreocupadamente._

_– Tu tampoco has pescado nada, – Alec le miró feo, protestando_

_Magnus sonrió engreídamente y sacó su lanza que ya tenía dos peces muertos._

_– Tramposo, – masculló Alec, de forma petulante._

_– Pirata, – Magnus le corrigió, sonriendo._

_Alec se giró, regresando a la playa, intentando ocultar su traicionera sonrisa. Simplemente era porque ya no quería comer mangos. No tenía nada que ver con Magnus. El pirata._

 

*

 

– Su alteza. –

Alec reprimió un gruñido, girándose para ver al oficial que estaba en su puerta. Se terminó de acomodar su uniforme y exhaló, tranquilizándose.

– Sus padres le piden que acuda a la ejecución, – le dijo el oficial, como si Alec no lo supiera ya.

– Estoy listo, – dijo, solemnemente, esperanzo que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su cuerpo vibraba de emoción y miedo.

Había tanto en riesgo, incluyendo su propia vida. Pero se sentía en paz con la decisión que había tomado con sus hermanos la noche pasada. Así que siguió al oficial por las escaleras, hasta llegar al patio, donde las ejecuciones usualmente sucedían.

Alec se unió a sus padres e Isabelle en la tribuna real, un honor que no se le daba a Jace por ser adoptado. Y por primera vez, eso era algo a su favor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la cuerda de donde sería colgado Magnus.

La multitud ya estaba alrededor de patio, rodeados por oficiales en uniformes. Se escuchaban pequeñas pláticas y risas. Alec nunca había entendido la morbosa excitación de las personas por ver a alguien ser colgado. Él siempre lo había odiado, desde el primer día, cuando tenía nueve años y fue forzado a asistir como el futuro heredero al trono.

La multitud era aun más grande de lo normal, algo que ya se esperaba dado que la noticia de que por fin se había capturado al despiadado y malvado pirata Magnus Bane, había corrido como pólvora.

Y Alec quería gritar que todo era mentira, que Magnus no era culpable.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, permaneció en silencio al lado de su padre, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su hermana, y asintiendo.

 

*

 

_Durante su primer semana en la isla, se las arreglaron para hacer una rutina de supervivencia para proveerse de lo necesario._

_En las mañanas pescaban, algo en lo que Alec se estaba volviendo bueno, aunque Magnus siempre le gustaba humillarle, recordándole que el era aun mejor._

_Desayunaban a las afueras del bosque, buscando un lugar con sombra. En la tarde, mientras Alec recolectaba algunas frutas, Magnus se adentraba a las profundidades del bosque para conseguirles agua._

_Y aunque al inicio Alec había sido renuente, ya comenzaban a platicar más, compartiendo historias de su vida, tan diferentes entre si._

_Cuando escuchaba las aventuras de Magnus viajando por el mundo, probando todo tipo de comida, conociendo gente maravillosa, Alec no podía evitar soñar con esa libertad. Alec había sido criado para ser Rey. La libertad de la que Magnus le contaba nunca había sido una opción para él._

_Aunque después de toda una semana ahí, lo que Alec más deseaba no era libertad, si no un buen baño._

_Había estado usando el agua de las hojas cubiertas de rocío cerca de la playa, para mantener un poco su higiene, pero después de una semana eso ya no era suficiente. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse bastante incómodo. Realmente necesitaba lavar su uniforme, que olía demasiado a sal de mar._

_– ¿En qué piensas que te tiene tan enfurruñado, cariño? – Magnus preguntó, alzando de forma elegante su ceja._

_– En que realmente quiero un baño, – Alec suspiró, pasando sus manos por su cabello. – Mataría por un baño, – dijo, mordiendo el pescado rostizado que estaban comiendo, mirando a la comida como si ella fuera la culpable de que no pudiera tener su baño._

_– No tienes que llegar a tanto, – Magnus sonrió, – Especialmente cuando soy la única persona que puedes matar en esta isla. –_

_Alec giró los ojos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios le traicionó. Luego, su diversión se desvaneció cuando procesó las palabras que Magnus había dicho._

_– ¿A qué te refieres? – soltó Alec. Y Magnus solo hizo señas hacía la jungla detrás de ellos, en una forma tan despreocupada que hizo que Alec se desesperara más. – ¿Qué? –_

_– ¿De dónde crees que he estado consiguiéndonos agua? – Magnus replicó, viéndose sorprendido por la ingenuidad de Alec. – Hay un manantial dentro de la jungla. Es pequeño, pero suficiente para bañarse.  –_

_– ¡¿Y por qué diablos no me lo habías mencionado antes?! – soltó Alec, de forma acusadora._

_– ¡Lo hice! – Magnus exclamó, levantando las manos de forma defensiva. – ¡Casi al inicio! Pero tu solo mascullabas cosas acerca de lo mentirosos y engañosos que eran los piratas. –_

_– ¡Pensé que te estabas burlando de mi! – Alec protestó, viendo al cielo con exasperación._

_– Por mucho que disfrute hacerlo, no me la paso todo el día burlándome de ti, Alec, – dijo Magnus, sin poder creerlo. – Para alguien tan inteligente como tu, a veces realmente puedes llegar a ser un estúpido. –_

_Alec le miró mal, y sin contestar, se levantó y tomó a Magnus de su muñeca para llevarle con él._

_– ¡Hey! –_

_– ¡Cállate, Bane!– gruñó Alec. – ¡Me vas a llevar al manantial, ahora! –_

_– Ni siquiera he terminado mi comida, – Magnus se quejó, aunque Alec no dejó de caminar hacía la jungla._

_– Necesito un baño, Bane, – Alec replicó, sabiendo que estaba sonando bastante petulante._

_– Así que ya no soy el “pirata”, ahora soy “Bane”. Bueno, supongo que eso es un avance, – Magnus contestó, alegremente._

_Alec le ignoró, pero se detuvo para mirarle, un momento después. – No tengo idea de a donde voy, – admitió apenado, para después mirarle con ojos asesinos cuando Magnus se comenzó a reír de él._

_Magnus se soltó del agarre de Alec y comenzó a guiar el camino._

_Alec olvidó toda su irritación cuando llegaron al pequeño claro, alumbrado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles. El manantial era realmente pequeño, pero el agua era tan clara que Alec no pudo evitar arrodillarse y tomar de ella._

_Cuando se las arregló para levantar la mirada, se siguió maravillando con la belleza del paisaje alrededor de él. Y aun más, cuando volteó y vio a Magnus quitándose su camisa, porque Magnus era de esos que no se avergonzaba con nada, haciendo que la mente de Alec quedara en blanco._

_No era como si Alec no hubiera notado el atractivo de Magnus antes._

_A pesar de su estatus social, Alec sabía que no se podía mentir a si mismo. A él le gustaban los hombres, siempre lo había sabido y no había nada que pudiera hacer con él asunto._

_Además, Alec desde pequeño le habían enseñado a apreciar la belleza y lo elegante de las cosas, desde comida hasta instrumentos de batalla. Así que era normal que buscara esa misma belleza en un hombre._

_Y bueno… Magnus era la definición de belleza._

_Su morena piel parecía brillar bajo los halos de luz que se filtraba por los árboles, enfatizando sus definidas líneas de sus abdominales y los fuertes músculos de sus brazos y hombros, que se flexionaban al compas de los movimientos elegantes que Magnus hacía. Una elegancia y belleza que Alec no había visto hasta que conoció al forajido pirata Magnus Bane._

_Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y sacudir su cabeza para dejar de mirarle, agradeciendo que Magnus tuviera su atención en otra cosa y que no le notara babeando._

_Hasta que Magnus se giró hacía el y le sonrió divertido, con esos hipnotizantes ojos brillando con una mirada llena de traviesa malicia._

_– ¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño? – le sonrió Magnus._

_– ¿Qu-qué estás ha-haciendo? – Alec tartamudeó, maldiciéndose por ello._

_– Desvistiéndome, – dijo Magnus, señalándose como si fuera algo obvio. – Para hacer mi segunda actividad favorita desnudo. Te dejaré adivinar la primera. –_

_Magnus le lanzó un coqueto guiño y Alec se sonrojó tanto que se preguntó si su cara podría llegar a explotar por el calor que se estaba acumulando desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello._

_– ¿N-no puedes es-esperar a que yo te-termine? – le preguntó, odiando lo infantil que probablemente estaba sonando._

_– ¿Por qué, cariño? – Magnus le miró inocente, mientras desabotonaba su pantalón, viéndole directamente a los ojos. Alec obligó a sus ojos a quedarse en el rostro de Magnus y no bajar la mirada hacía lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos. – ¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de resistirte a los encantos del pirata? –_

_– Claro que no, – soltó Alec, intentando sonar convincente._

_– Claro, – Magnus chasqueó la lengua. – Además tu fuiste el que me arrastró hasta aquí así que pienso aprovechar para tomar un baño, – de repente sus ojos se suavizaron, mirando a Alec. – Bueno, si realmente te sientes incómodo, puedo esperar. –_

_– No, – masculló Alec, porque él ya era un adulto. – Está bien. –_

_Magnus se veía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo y de repente Alec tuvo el presentimiento de que ese había sido su objetivo desde el principio._

_Realmente no miró cuando Magnus terminó de desvestirse, quedando completamente desnudo. En vez, se enfocó en desabrochar su propia camisa, tratando de regular su respiración y sus latidos de su corazón._

_Se desvistió meticulosamente, tratando de evitar mirar hacía el lado de Magnus mientras lavaba su ropa. Cuando terminó, la dejó en una roca cercana y finalmente se le unió a Magnus, quien hace rato ya había terminado de lavar su ropa._

_El lago era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande como para nadar sin tocarse el uno al otro, lo cual le daba bastante tranquilidad a Alec._

_Aunque una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, Alec se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran. Dejó salir un jadeo de satisfacción mientras cerraba los ojos y limpiaba su cabello. Cuando abrió los ojos, Magnus había dejado de nadar y estaba a unos metros, observándole intensamente con un brillo oscuro en su mirada en el que Alec no quería pensar._

_Pero su cerebro, siempre llevándole la contraria, reconoció el brillo en esa mirada: era deseo._

_Su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Por un instante estuvo tentado a mirar sobre su hombro, buscando las miradas de desaprobación de sus padres o de La Clave, pero luego recordó que ellos no estaban aquí. Que en esta isla, quizá estaba obteniendo la libertad que siempre anheló al escuchar a Magnus y sus aventuras._

_Su cerebro no cooperaba con él, su cuerpo le estaba traicionando y de repente agradeció que el agua cubriera las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo._

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver la piel expuesta de Magnus, hasta notar en sus hombros una cicatriz que iba desde su hombro hasta su clavícula, una pequeña línea que había ido desapareciendo con los años._

_– ¿Qué te pasó? – Alec preguntó, buscando cualquier distracción posible._

_Los ojos de Magnus cambiaron, eliminando esa chispa de antes. Cuando sus ojos notaron de lo que Alec hablaba, se oscurecieron, tratando de ocultar la vulnerabilidad._

_– Eso, – soltó, con voz un poco ruda. – Es una historia bastante oscura. De hecho, es de el día en el que me convertí en pirata para los ojos de tu preciosa ley. –_

_Alec frunció el entrecejo y dijo. – Cuéntame. –_

_Magnus no contestó de inmediato. Se sumergió en el agua para mojar su cabello y luego salió, sacudiéndolo. Alec no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada las gotas que corrían por su cuello, hacía abajo. Se preguntó como se sentiría seguir ese mismo camino pero con su lengua, inmediatamente descartando el pensamiento._

_Eventualmente Magnus se enderezó, soltando un profundo suspiro y Alec quitó su mirada, con miedo de ser descubierto._

_– Nací en Idris, – dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras como si no quisiera recordarlo. – Mi madre era una sirvienta del Lord Asmodeus. –_

_– El fue asesinado por un pirata, – Alec frunció el ceño. Recordaba bastante bien las reuniones que prosiguieron de su asesinato. Recordaba la furia de La Clave al verse incapaces de capturar al culpable y cobrar su venganza_

_– Lo se, – dijo Magnus duramente. – Yo le asesiné. –_

_Alec jadeó en sorpresa, abriendo los ojos al notar que por primera vez, Magnus no estaba bromeando._

_– Lord Asmodeus tenía el mal hábito de dormir con sus sirvientas, – continuó Magnus imperturbable. – Mi madre era una de ellas. Ella pensó que él la amaba, cosa que obviamente nunca hizo. –_

_Hizo una pausa, con sus ojos perdidos en el agua._

_– ¿Ya adivinaste a donde quiero llegar? – Magnus preguntó, ausentemente, mirando a Alec._

_Alec se hacía una idea, pero decidió esperar a que Magnus continuara_

_– Asmodeus era mi padre, – Magnus finalmente admitió. – Crecí en su castillo junto con el resto de los hijos de los sirvientes, pero nunca supe quien era hasta que cumplí dieciséis. Yo siempre pensé que el esposo de mi madre era mi padre. Pero no, supongo que por eso siempre me odió, sin importar lo que hiciera. Hasta que un día Asmodeus fue con mi madre y le demandó que me entregara porque me llevaría a vivir con él. –_

_– ¿Por qué? – Alec preguntó, sacando a Magnus de sus pensamientos._

_– No tenía herederos, – dijo Magnus, suavemente. – Al menos no oficiales, y ya se estaba poniendo viejo. –_

_– Aun no comprendo como fue que terminaste matándolo, – Alec masculló, frunciendo el ceño confundido._

_– MI madre dijo que no, – contestó Magnus, sin querer mirar a Alec. – Asmodeus no quería que la gente supiera que había tenido un bastardo con una sirvienta, por lo que si iba con él, ella debía desaparecer de mi vida. Y ella no quiso hacerlo. Por lo que Asmodeus la asesinó. –_

_Sus palabras salían sin sentimientos, como si no significaran nada. Pero Alec ya le conocía lo suficiente para notar sus hombros tensos y ver en sus ojos el dolor._

_– En frente de mi, – continuó, con tono aun más duro. – Y después se fue, diciendo que volvería por mi en la tarde. Estaba a punto de ir tras él para vengar el asesinato de mi madre, cuando el hombre que siempre pensé que era mi padre me detuvo. El era un herrero y me había enseñado como usar la espada, por lo que fue la única razón por la que me pude defender cuando intentó asesinarme. –_

_– ¿Qué? – Alec preguntó, sin poder detener las palabras por la sorpresa._

_– Me culpó por la muerte de mi madre, – dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros. – De ahí es de donde viene esto, – señaló su cicatriz. – No quería hacerlo, pero me estaba defendiendo y él no se iba a rendir. Le asesiné. A mis dieciséis años y fue horrible. Huí y me uní a uno de los barcos piratas que estaban dejando el puerto al día siguiente. –_

_Finalmente se giró hacía Alec, con los ojos llenos de años de tanto dolor que Alec no podía ni iniciar a comprender._

_– Y esa es, mi horrible historia de cómo me convertí en pirata, – terminó._

_– Pero dijiste que habías matado a Asmodeus, – Alec recordó._

_– Lo hice, – Magnus confirmó, asintiendo. – Años después. Ya era todo un pirata para entonces. –_

_– ¿Qué pasó? –_

_Magnus chasqueó la lengua, mirándole incrédulo. – Eres bastante curioso para alguien que se rehúsa a darme su apellido, ¿no crees? –_

_– Solo es Alec, – replicó, rápidamente._

_Honestamente, esa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Magnus quien era. En ese entonces, sabía que Magnus no le mataría ni se mofaría con sus amigos por lo que había hecho. Eso era la razón por la que no le había dicho al principio. Ahora era algo más, algo más profundo y sorprendente para él._

_Había escuchado a Magnus hablar sobre su odio a La Clave, con lujo de detalles. Y Alec era una de las piezas principales en el tablero de La Clave. Su padre podría ser ahora el líder, pero Alec había sido criado para tomar su lugar algún día._

_Alec representaba todo lo que Magnus odiaba. Y de alguna forma, Alec no quería que Magnus le odiara._

_– No fui tras Asmodeus, si es lo que piensas, – eventualmente Magnus continuó. – Años después, cuando ya era capitán de mi propio barco y tenía mi tripulación, llegamos a tierra. Yo nunca dejaba el barco en tierras enemigas, y mi tripulación estaba en una taberna celebrando. Éramos solo Catarina, Ragnor y yo. Yo ya me había hecho de fama y Asmodeus escuchó que estaba por ahí. Así que vino a verme, aclamando querer charlar conmigo. –_

_Chasqueó la lengua y negó, como si fuera algo divertido._

_– No se porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que solo quería hablar, – masculló, con algo de irritación consigo mismo. – Intentó asesinarme, yo solo me defendí. Y bueno la trampa fue que la batalla terminó en la cubierta y bueno… todo el mundo en tierra vio como le atravesaba con mi espada. –_

_– Espera, – Alec le miró confundido. – ¿Por qué ahora quería asesinarte? ¿no te quería como su heredero? –_

_– En ese entonces ya tenía esto, – Magnus se acercó, mostrándole el tatuaje en su muñeca, que dejaba claro que era un pirata. – ¿Puedes imaginarte al hijo de un Lord con una marca de pirata? –pausó, viendo a Alec. – Si, él tampoco. –_

_– Pero aun así no tenía porque intentar asesinarte, – argumentó Alec, sin poder entender porque Asmodeus haría algo así._

_– Asmodeus era tan orgulloso como cruel, y tan paranoico como poderoso, – dijo Magnus. – Tenía miedo de que con el tiempo fuera a aclamar mi herencia y deshonrara su apellido. Así que vino solo a por mi porque quería hacerlo de la forma más discreta posible. Pero su ejecución terminó volviéndose pública. El pueblo vio cuando yo le asesiné y bueno, las noticias viajan rápido. Ya era buscado antes, pero eso me convirtió en el enemigo público número uno. –_

_– Pero la gente debió notar que tu solo te defendías, – Alec le interrumpió._

_– Oh, claro que lo hicieron, – Magnus chasqueó la lengua. – Y eso le dijeron a los representantes de la Clave que fueron a investigar el caso. –_

_– ¿Y entonces por qué eres culpable? – Alec preguntó, incrédulo._

_– Alec, cariño, – Magnus casi le miraba con lástima. – La Clave es corrupta. Ponen sus propias leyes sobre lo justo y están hechas para apoyar solo a la nobleza y ricos que tienen el poder. Así que no, no hicieron nada. Le pagaron a los testigos para que mantuvieran las bocas cerradas y caso cerrado. –_

_– ¿Qué? – Alec exclamó, con la boca de repente seca. – El Rey nunca permitiría que eso pasara. –_

_– El Rey es un títere, – la boca de Magnus se curvó en una media sonrisa. – El Rey es manipulado por La Clave. Él solo tiene el poder que La Clave le permite que tenga. –_

_Alec no contestó, con la mirada perdida viendo el agua. De repente ya no se sentía relajado. De alguna forma le creía, no tenía razones para mentir. Y eso puso su mundo de cabeza. Viendo que todo en lo que creía era una mentira._

_– ¿Qué hay de ti, niño bonito? – Magnus dijo, sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna que Alec estaba teniendo. – ¿Cuál es tu triste historia? –_

_– Yo no tengo una triste historia, – Alec argumentó, intentando sonar convincente._

_– Pues tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, – dijo Magnus, con una sonrisa que no le llevó a los ojos, pero viéndole con suavidad. – Tienes tristeza en ellos. –_

_Alec abrió la boca para negarlo pero las palabras nunca salieron._

_– A comparación tuya, no tengo mucho de que quejarme, – masculló. – Yo solo… tengo que esconderme a mi mismo de las personas que más quiero y lo odio, pero se que no tengo otra opción. Tengo que protegerles, – pausó, sorprendido de contarle eso a alguien que era casi un extraño. Pero había algo sobre Magnus, no sabía que, que hacía que su corazón quisiera confiar. – Tengo responsabilidades y esas responsabilidades significan que no puedo ser yo mismo. Nunca. –_

_– Eso es triste, – dijo Magnus, amablemente. – Yo tengo un pasado demasiado pesado, pero al menos, ahora puedo ser libre y puedo ser quien quera ser. Mi futuro es mío. –_

_– Yo no tengo ese lujo, – Alec respondió, encogiéndose de hombros._

_– Inquieta vive la cabeza que lleva una corona, – Magnus masculló, acercándose un poco más._

_– ¿Qu-qué? – soltó Alec. No podía saberlo. Había sido cuidadoso._

_– Eres de una familia noble, ¿cierto? – dijo Magnus, y Alec no contestó, aun congelado pensando que le habían descubierto._

_Por primera vez en su vida había sido solo Alec, no quería perder eso, no por lo que les quedaba juntos. Sabía que pronto serían encontrados. La flota entera de Idris probablemente les estaba buscando ahora mismo, y él solo quería ser Alec un rato más._

_– Lo se por tu forma de ser, – Magnus continuó. – Viví en un castillo, observando a la aristocracia. Reconozco uno cuando lo veo. Debes ser el mayor, supongo. Entonces ¿te convertirás en Lord? –_

_– Algo así, – masculló Alec bajito._

_– ¿Y cual es tu gran secreto? – Magnus preguntó, regresando a la sonrisa burlona y tan normal suya. – ¿Te emborrachaste y perdiste tu virginidad con una doncella? ¿Eres amigo de los hijos de los sirvientes? ¿O…–_

_– Soy gay, – Alec le cortó, solemnemente._

_No había esperado sentir como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, sentirse tan aliviado por decirlo en voz alta. Por primera vez en su vida._

_Era aterrador y liberador al mismo tiempo. Era el mejor sentimiento que Alec había experimentado._

_– Oh, – Magnus solo pudo decir, y Alec se dio cuenta que Magnus no lo había sabido, no completamente al menos. Su coqueteo había sido solo un juego, para volverle loco. Al menos eso supuso Alec. – No tienes porque avergonzarte, Alec. –_

_– Lo se, – dijo, sabiendo que era mentira. Lo había escondido por tanto tiempo, que era imposible no sentirse avergonzado. Sin importar cuantas veces se dijera a si mismo que estaba bien._

_– Es una historia triste, – Magnus concluyó, claramente viendo la máscara de dolor en Alec. – Pero no significa que deba tener un final triste. –_

_Alec frunció el ceño. Nunca había pensado en ello._

_Pero quizá Magnus tenía razón. Quizá aun tenía esperanza de tener un final feliz._

 

*

 

La multitud quedó en silencio cuando las botas de los oficiales hicieron eco mientras entraban al patio, y Alec contuvo su aliento al ver a Magnus ser escoltado con una horca de madera y una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza. 

– Padre, – Alec soltó, inclinándose para murmurarle. – Tienes que escucharme. – 

– Alexander, – el Rey suspiró, viéndole molesto. – Ya lo hice y te creí. Si tu dices que se estaba defendiendo a si mismo, te creo, pero yo no soy el que toma estas decisiones. La Clave me supera cuando se trata de hacer justicia. – 

– Esto no es justicia, es uno ejecución porque saben que él sabe demasiado, – Alec argumentó, intentando mantener su voz baja, aunque su tono sonaba desesperado. 

– La Clave…– 

– A la mierda La Clave, – Alec le cortó, ignorando la mirada de su padre al escucharle maldecir. – Tu eres el Rey. Tu controlas el ejercito. Tu reino te ama. Ellos no pueden hacer nada contra ti. – 

Robert pareció dudar por un momento, su boca se abría y se cerraba viendo con incredulidad a su hijo mayor. 

– ¿Es por él? – le preguntó el Rey, apuntando a Magnus que estaba frente a la multitud. Alec trató de no mostrar su sorpresa en sus palabras, dado que al parecer su padre ya lo había averiguado. 

Quizá siempre lo había sabido. 

– Si, – simplemente dijo. 

Aunque no era del todo verdad. También tenía una necesidad de destruir a La Clave, a las personas que habían corrompido el reino que iba a ser suyo algún día, y que no quería que fuera guiado por morales cuestionables. 

– Alexander, – su padre dijo en desaprobación, frunciendo el ceño. – Es un pirata. – 

– Es un buen hombre, – Alec argumentó. – E incluso si no fuera por él, padre, hazlo por nosotros, por el poder que debemos tener. Tu puedes destruir una institución que ha sido corrompida desde hace años y que continuará siéndolo, hasta que hagamos algo. – 

– Yo…– el Rey comenzó, pero se detuvo. – Lo superarás, Alexander, – dijo, intentando sonar reconfortante. 

– Padre, – Alec lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez sin importarle sonar desesperado. – Por favor. – 

– No puedo arriesgar la corona por un amorío tuyo, – Robert cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

– Al final de día, – Alec le dijo, más frio de lo que debía hablarle a un Rey. – Tu corona no vale nada si no puedes utilizarle para arreglar un sistema que ha sido roto.  

Su padre apretó la mandíbula, pero no contestó. Se giró hacía las tribunas, donde estaba la cabeza de La Clave. Valentine Morgenstern estaba parado orgullosamente en frente de la multitud, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y Alec estaba tentado a lanzarle una flecha entre sus ojos. 

Sacó una pieza de papel de su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que la bolsa era retirada de la cabeza de Magnus. Magnus lució perdido por un momento, ajustándose a la luz del medio día y enfrentando a la multitud, con toda valentía que un hombre podía mostrar al estar frente a su muerte. 

Los ojos de Magnus danzaron sobre la multitud, finalmente llegando a donde estaba la Familia Real. Sus ojos pararon en Alec, quien tragó duro. Le lanzó una débil sonrisa, a penas perceptible. Pero supo que Magnus la notó porque sus ojos se suavizaron y le guiñó un ojo. 

– Magnus Bane, – Valentine Morgenstern declaró solemnemente, leyendo el papel en sus manos. 

Se detuvo a media oración dado que alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta. Alec tuvo que contener una risita al ver a Magnus mirar mal al hombre y lanzarle una engreída sonrisa. 

– Es Capitán Magnus Bane, – dijo con orgullo, – El título es importante. – 

– Has sido acusado de varios crímenes contra la Corona…– 

– ¿Vas a enlistarlos todos? – Magnus interrumpió de nuevo, luciendo realmente aburrido. – Porque si lo haces, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato. –

Alec escondió su risa tapándose la boca. Su padre le lanzó una dura mirada, pero Alec pudo notar que su padre también lucía divertido. 

– Si, – Valentine soltó. – Comencemos con el…–

– ¿Disculpe? – otra voz cortó a Valentine, quien realmente parecía estarse resistiendo el gruñir. – Yo tengo algo que decir. – 

Jace se hizo camino entre la multitud, parándose enfrente de la tarima donde estaba Magnus. 

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Robert le susurró a Alec entre dientes.

– Lo siento padre, – Alec dijo sinceramente. – Pero no me dejaste otra opción. –

 

*

 

_– ¿Alec? –_

_Alec miró sobre su hombro, viendo a Magnus parado, con una sonrisa insegura en su labios. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, esa sonrisa no era usual en Magnus._

_Alec estaba sentado junto a la playa, viendo el sol esconderse en el horizonte. Era una vista que te quitaba el aliento. Pero de alguna forma, no se comparaba con la forma en que Magnus lucía bajo esa misma luz, que hacía brillar su morena piel, y sus ojos dorados parecían ser dos estrellas en el firmamento._

_Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de confiar en su propia voz._

_– Ven, – dijo Magnus algo inseguro, haciéndole gestos para que le siguiera. – Quiero mostrarte algo. –_

_Alec se puso de pie sin vacilar y no pudo descifrar si esa acción fue por su natural curiosidad o por la ciega confianza que había desarrollado hacia Magnus en esos últimos trece días._

_Magnus comenzó a caminar hacía la playa, y después de unos momentos se detuvo._

_– Aquí, – Magnus masculló, mirando la arena debajo de sus pies._

_– ¿Qué? – Alec frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué se supone que debo ver? –_

_– Ahí, – Magnus insistió, ahora apuntando hacía el horizonte. – Tu rescate ya viene. –_

_Al mirar mejor, Alec pudo ver a lo lejos cinco barcos, que se acercaban lentamente. Magnus le prestó su catalejo, una de las pocas cosas que había logrado llevarse consigo cuando Camille le dejó abandonado en la isla. Al ver por el catalejo, pudo reconocer las banderas de la flota de Idris. Le estaban buscando y por como se veía, llegarían en al menos un día y medio, quizá dos._

_– Oh, – Alec dijo, sin emoción._

_Había esperado sentirse emocionado. Debía estarlo. Se iba a reunir con sus hermanos, sus padres y sus amigos. Además de que no podía esperar por un baño verdadero, comida que no fuera solo pescado y frutas, y un cambio de ropa. No podía esperar por rasurarse._

_Pero también significaba volver a su vida de mentiras, a pretender ser alguien que no era, a la posición que le podía ser quitada si cometía el más mínimo error._

_Significaba volver a una vida sin Magnus, y la libertad que este le había enseñado._

_– Creo que arribaran a la isla mañana en la noche, – dijo Magnus, en un tono vacío que le ocasionó un dolor en el pecho a Alec. – Y volverás a…–_

_Alec no le dejó terminar. No sabía que fue lo que le hizo hacerlo ni se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había anhelado, hasta que jaló a Magnus de su camisa, acariciando con sus dedos la desnuda y expuesta piel de su pecho, y estampó su boca en la de Magnus._

_Magnus hizo un sonido de sorpresa pero rápidamente se derritió ante el beso, abrazando a Alec del cuello, jalándole del cabello mientras profundizaba el beso y jadeaba._

_Alec no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Después de todo era su primer beso, pero aun así puso todo en ello, toda la frustración que había acumulado durante su vida hasta el miedo de perder a un pirata que ni siquiera sabía si era suyo._

_Pero por la forma en que Magnus se deshacía entre su cuerpo, y mordía su labio, Alec supo que estaba haciendo algo bien._

_Se sintió mareado, y no supo si era por el calor del beso, la falta de oxígeno o por Magnus. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y sentía que iba a explotar._

_Alec se separó eventualmente, por la necesidad de aire. Pero su cuerpo solo pedía por más de eso, más de Magnus, y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al separarse, Magnus persiguió su boca, no queriendo terminarlo aun._

_Así que Alec se inclinó para besarle de nuevo. Esta vez, Magnus estaba preparado, porque rápidamente le acercó más, hasta que no había espacio entre sus cuerpos._

_Alec gimió cuando la lengua de Magnus se deslizó entre sus labios, sorprendiéndose por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Era un sentimiento tan poderoso, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de la boca y las manos de Magnus sobre él._

_Y Alec solo estaba seguro de algo: quería sentirlo por el resto de su vida._

_Finalmente se separaron, solo para que Magnus descansara su rostro sobre el hueco en el cuello de Alec, jadeando al igual que Alec. Se quedaron así, abrazados, sintiéndose a salvo con el otro. Magnus presionó un beso sobre el cuello de Alec, acariciándole el pecho, como si tuviera miedo de que de repente fuera a desaparecer._

_Y Alec no quería soltarle, no quería dejar ir a Magnus._

 

*

 

– La Clave está cometiendo un error, – Jace exclamó, su voz gruesa se escuchaba por toda la multitud. – Y no es el primer error que La Clave ha cometido en estos últimos años. –

– Lord Jonathan, – la voz de Valentine sonaba contenida. – No se que es lo que esté intentando hacer pero…– 

– Estoy tratando de prevenir la ejecución de un hombre inocente. – 

– Y lo aprecio, – Magnus se coló a la conversación, viéndose bastante divertido, considerando que el era el que tenía una soga en el cuello. – Pero si estás intentando defenderme, trata de no usar la palabra inocente. No es tan apropiada para mi. – 

Terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa y se escucharon algunas risas entre la multitud, aunque la mayoría estaba más al pendiente de lo que Jace tenía por decir. 

– ¿Qué está haciendo Jace? – le preguntó el Rey a Alec, viendo la escena en shock. 

– Está haciendo lo que nosotros deberíamos hacer, – Alec siseó. – El no le importa perder su titulo, además de que sabe que si le llegan a condenar por algo, yo lo exoneraré, dado que el es parte de la familia real. – 

– El no es parte de la familia real, – dijo Robert, claramente en pánico. 

– Tu lo adoptaste, – Alec le replicó. – Eso lo hace familia. 

– Para nosotros, – Robert replicó, negando por la testarudez de su hijo. – No para los ojos de La Clave, para ellos Jace no tiene sangre real. No serás capaz de exonerarlo si llegan a arrestarlo. Ni yo. –

– Mierda, – Alec murmuró. Claramente sus hermanos no habían considerado eso. 

– ¿Desde cuando dices groserías? – Robert soltó, viéndole mal y sorprendido. 

Alec giró los ojos y estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Jace volvió a hablar.

– Yo tengo pruebas de la corrupción de La Clave, – Jace exclamó, con voz fuerte para que todos le escucharan. – Principalmente contra usted, Lord Morgenstern, – añadió, fijando su vista en Valentine, quien tenía una macabra sonrisa en sus labios. 

– ¿Y qué pruebas tienes? – inquirió Valentine mordaz, mirando peligrosamente. 

– Tengo testigos que está dispuestos a testificar sobre cuanto les pagaste para que mintieran y pudieras enjuiciar a gente inocente, acusándolas de piratería, – dijo, con una sonrisa engreída y confiada.

– ¿Y quienes son esos testigos? – Valentine le retó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

– Me alegra que preguntes, – Jace respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Jace se giró sobre si con un aire dramático y engreído, que le recordó por un momento a Magnus y resistió la urgencia de girar los ojos. Un grupo de personas apareció entre la multitud. Eran como quince, de diferentes edades, y a juzgar por sus ropas, de diferentes rangos. 

Valentine palideció, claramente asustado. Alec no sabía como es que Jace se las había arreglado para juntar un grupo de personas en tan poco tiempo. Al mirar a su hermana, notó que ella sonreía con seguridad, y supo que Isabelle también tenía que ver con esto. Ella tenía bastantes contactos, conocía a casi todos y era bastante sociable, no como Alec. 

Valentine alzó una mano callando los murmullos de la multitud y a Jace. 

– Lord Jonathan, – dijo con voz de orden. – La clave escuchará lo que tenga que decir una vez que terminemos contestó. – 

– Oh no, yo creo que escucharán ahora, – Jace contraataco, de alguna forma viéndose tan imponente como Morgenstern. – Algunas de estas personas tienen algo que decir sobre el particular evento que fue el asesinato de Lord Asmodeus. – 

– Que ya fue confesado. –

Alec miró hacía Magnus, quien aun estaba en la tarima, algunos pasos detrás de Valentine, con una cuerda en su cuello. Magnus miraba atentamente la escena en frente de él, pero pareció sentir la mirada de Alec, porque al instante volteó, alzando inquisitivamente una ceja, en forma de una silenciosa pregunta. 

Alec sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta, diciéndole que confiara. Magnus simplemente sonrió afectuosamente.

– ¡Se estaba defendiendo! – Jace protestó. 

– ¿Y qué? – Valentine siseó. – Aun así mató a un Lord. ¿Esperas que le demos más importancia a la vida de un bastardo que a la de un Lord? – 

– ¿Bastardo? – Jace preguntó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – ¿Quién mencionó a un bastardo? – 

Valentine retrocedió al notar su error, pero inmediatamente se compuso, llenándose de furia. 

– ¡Guardias! – gritó Valentine, de forma petulante. – ¡Arréstenlo! – y después giró sobre si, mirando directamente a Magnus. – Procedan, – gruñó, con sus manos en puños por la furia.

 

  *

 

_Alec despertó acosado por el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo, incluso aun con Magnus entre sus brazos. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Tenía que decirle antes de que los barcos llegaran a la isla y Magnus se enterara de alguien más._

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando los labios del pirata acariciaron su cuello, enviándole cálidos temblores por todo su cuerpo, quien sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Magnus con cariño._

_– ¿Cuánto tenemos hasta que lleguen? – Magnus preguntó, con voz melancólica._

_– Diría que unas doce horas aproximadamente, – contestó Alec._

_Magnus suspiró, acurrucándose más cerca de Alec y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Alec, aprovechando para llenarlo de besos y gentiles mordidas._

_– Entonces ¿qué tal si tomamos un baño? – Magnus le susurró._

_– Solo quieres mirarme desnudo, – Alec bromeó, sintiéndose atrevido._

_– Oh créeme, a tu cuerpo desnudo quiero hacerle muchas más cosas que solo mirarlo, – Magnus replicó, puntualizando sus palabras al morder justo debajo de la clavícula de Alec._

_Alec simplemente se sonrojó y mordió su labio para contener un gemido de placer al sentir como chupaba su piel._

_– Un baño suena bien, – suspiró Alec, con la voz más ronca que antes._

_Magnus soltó una risita pero finalmente sacó su cabeza del cuello de Alec, dándole un piquito en los labios antes de desenredarse de los brazos del otro. Giró sobre su cuerpo y se quedó mirando al cielo unos segundos antes de mirarle de nuevo._

_– Van a arrestarme, – dijo Magnus._

_– Lo se, – masculló Alec. – Les diré la verdad. Les diré que todo fue en defensa propia. –_

_– Eres adorable, – Magnus dijo, alzando una mano para acariciar la sonrojada mejilla. – Tan lleno de ilusiones, tan dispuesto a ver la bondad en todo, incluso en un malvado pirata como yo. Tan hermoso, – continuó, quitando el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Alec. – Tan inocente. –_

_El corazón de Alec latía desenfrenado. Podía haber protestado, contestar algo inteligente, pero su mente estaba perdida entre los hermosos ojos dorados-café de Magnus, que brillaban llenos de afecto y travesura. Así en vez de replicar, se puso de pie y jaló a Magnus hacía su cuerpo._

_– Te mostraré que tan inocente puedo ser, – gruñó Alec, cargando a Magnus de la cintura._

_Magnus enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Alec y sus brazos en su cuello, mientras reía. Alec deseó poder atesorar en una botella ese sonido por siempre, para cuando volviera a la tormenta que era su hogar._

_La mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba contra el océano de forma espectacular. Pero Alec solo tenía ojos para Magnus._

_A diferencia de las otras veces que habían usado el lago, esta vez se desvistieron el uno al otro. Lento al inicio, tomándose su tiempo para admirar cada espacio de piel que iban descubriendo, deliberadamente acariciando la piel del otro al hacerlo. Cuando Magnus acarició su miembro, Alec perdió todo el control, estampando su boca contra la del otro en un frenético beso, quitando rápidamente y con desesperación el resto de la ropa._

_– Alec, – Magnus trató de respirar cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos y Alec le jalaba hacía el lago, sin soltar su cuerpo, el cual era acariciado sin descanso._

_Alec estaba perdido en las emociones, demasiado como para poder hablar._

_– Para, – Magnus murmuró suavemente, tomando a Alec del rostro para que le viera a los ojos._

_Se inclinó para darle un beso, pero cuando Alec intentó profundizarlo, se separó. Alec jadeó ante la perdida, y Magnus cerró los ojos intentando recuperar su autocontrol._

_– No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, – Magnus habló, aun sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía, su autocontrol se rompería. – No quiero que sientas como que debes de hacerlo o…–_

_– Magnus, – Alec jadeó de forma necesitada._

_– Mmm, – finalmente Magnus abrió los ojos._

_– Cállate, – gimió Alec, tomando la erección de Magnus entre sus manos de forma inexperta, pero comenzando a acariciarlo._

_– Me callo, – Magnus gimió, estampando sus bocas en un acalorado beso._

 

*

 

Por un momento, para buena suerte corto, el mundo dejó de girar.

El verdugo parecía que se movía lentamente solo para torturarle, caminado hacía la palanca que llevaría a Magnus a su muerte, mientras la madera rechinaba con sus pasos. Alec fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermana, quien pegaba bastante fuerte. 

Aunque eso no le enojó, al contrario, le besó el cabello antes de bajar corriendo de la tribuna real hacía la tarima. 

– ¡Alec! – su padre gritó detrás de él, pero Alec no volteó. 

Clary le estaba esperando abajo con su arco y flechas. Él no tenía idea de que ella también estaba involucrada. Isabelle solo le había mencionado el plan de contingencia, pero al momento no lo pensó demasiado. 

Quizá Magnus no fuera el amor de su vida pero, por ahora, Magnus era su “quizá”, un mundo de posibilidades en su vida, que Alec estaba más que dispuesto a descubrir.

Tendría que ser estúpido si dejara morir esa posibilidad sin primero pelear por él. 

Ni siquiera le agradeció, simplemente corrió hasta llegar a la tarima, donde el verdugo finalmente había llegado hasta la palanca. Sus fuertes brazos se estaban cerrando alrededor de ella. 

Así que Alec no lo pensó dos veces. Tomó una flecha y la acomodó. 

Su respiración y corazón iban a un ritmo acelerado, así que se permitió dos segundos, no más, para enfocarse en la cuerda alrededor de la cabeza de Magnus. Lo único que importaba en ese momento. 

El verdugo jaló la palanca y Alec disparó la flecha.

 

*

 

_– Magnus, tengo que decirte algo, – Alec murmuró, respirando profundamente para tomar coraje._

_Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Los barcos debían estar bastante cerca para este momento._

_Magnus se giró a verle, alzando una ceja, mostrando verdadero interés. Eso le hizo sentir peor a Alec._

_Le hizo sentir un idiota. Tuvo que decirle la verdad desde el inicio. Magnus era de confianza, más que muchas personas que le rodeaban en su reino._

_– No soy el hijo de un Lord, – admitió, mirándole directamente a los ojos y acercándose cautelosamente._

_Magnus pestañó varias veces, viéndole con sorpresa. – Bueno, yo si lo soy, pero al mismo tiempo no, – dijo, con una suave sonrisa. – No es como si eso me importe o marque una diferencia entre nosotros. –_

_Lo dijo con tanta convicción que hizo sentir peor a Alec._

_– Es que yo soy…–_

_– ¡Su Alteza! –_

_– ¡Alec! –_

_Alec se sobresaltó y brincó lejos de Magnus, abriendo los ojos. Al girar, vio a Jace corriendo hacia el, junto con todo el escuadrón de oficiales navales detrás de él._

_– ¿Alteza? – Magnus repitió incrédulo, sin dejar de mirar a Alec._

_Alec se giró de nuevo hacía Magnus, viéndole triste. – Lo siento, – intentó decir, mientras seguían solos. – Te juro que es lo único en lo que te mentí. Lo siento. –_

_– No eres el hijo de un Lord, – Magnus repitió aun en un tono sorprendido que no ocultaba que se sentía traicionado. – Eres el hijo del Rey Robert. –_

_Alec solo asintió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras._

_– Mierda, – Magnus soltó un silbido. – ¿Me follé a un príncipe? –_

_– ¿De verdad? – Alec giró los ojos._

_– Eso es lo único que puedo decir ya que todo lo demás que estoy pensando incluye un montón de insultos hacía ti, – Magnus contestó fríamente. – Y eso no sería lo más sabio dado que tus súbditos están a punto de unirse a la fiesta. –_

_– Magnus, – Alec dijo, en tono desesperado. – Lo siento. –_

_Magnus no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Jace fue el primero en llegar corriendo, y sin dedicarle atención al pirata, se lanzó a abrazar a Alec. Alec simplemente le abrazó con igual de fuerza._

_Jace se separó, viendo con burla la barba crecida de Alec._

_– ¿Qué? ¿No tienen con que rasurase en las islas desiertas? – dijo Jace, con su tono burlón de siempre. – ¿Te tomas dos semanas de vacaciones y no eres capaz de aparecer presentable? –_

_Alec le lanzó una mirada asesina. – Estaba tan feliz sin ti, – dijo Alec, dramáticamente. – ¿Por qué tenías que encontrarme? Cuando me esforcé tanto por alejarme de ti._

_– Su Alteza, – dijo uno de los tenientes, cuando llegó a donde estaba Alec. – ¿Se encuentra bien? –_

_– Si, estoy bien, – dijo Alec, cambiando su voz a un tono formal._

_Una vez que se aseguraron que estuviera bien, todos se giraron hacía Magnus. Jace se mantenía con una mascara impasible, aunque Alec claramente podía ver la curiosas en sus rasgos. Por otra parte, los oficiales rápidamente reaccionaron, sacando sus espadas amenazadoramente hacía la garganta de Magnus._

_– Aléjate del Príncipe, pirata, – dijo el teniente, en tono amenazador._

_Magnus se mofó, alzando las dos manos en forma de rendición. – No me atrevería a manchar sangre real, – soltó, mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona y cruel._

_Alec de repente se da cuenta que no había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en varios días. Magnus hace días que solo le dedicaba genuinas sonrisas, alegres y juguetonas._

_Y las extrañaba._

_– Bajen sus armas, – Alec les ordenó, con un tono duro y claro._

_– Pero…–_

_– Dije que bajen sus armas, – Alec repitió, amenazadoramente. Esta vez todos obedecieron, aunque se veían inseguros entre si._

_– Tenemos que arrestarle, Alteza, – dijo el primer teniente, señalando la marca pirata en la muñeca de Magnus._

_– Soy todo suyo, caballeros, – Magnus replicó, alzando una ceja en desafío._

_Uno de los oficiales se acercó a él, aunque cautelosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que Magnus fuera a asesinarle a la primera oportunidad._

_– ¿Dónde pones tus armas, pirata? –_

_– ¿Usualmente? – Magnus bromeó, dejando que el oficial revisara sus bolsillos. – En mis enemigos. –_

_Alec le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pidiéndole que no dijera más. No sería capaz de protegerle si Magnus seguía comportándose así. Pero Magnus le regresó una mirada fría, incluso más fría que la primera vez que se vieron, cuando Alec había sido bastante rudo con él._

_Cuando comenzaron a jalar a Magnus como prisionero hacía la lancha de desembarco en la playa, Alec jaló a Jace del brazo, para que solo el le escuchara._

_– Asegúrate que le traten bien, – dijo Alec, mirando seriamente a su hermano._

_Jace solo frunció el ceño, mirándole sospechosamente, pero eventualmente asintió. Alec le dejó ir, mientras miraba fijamente a Magnus que era escoltado por dos guardias._

_Aunque Magnus nunca le volteó a ver._

 

*

 

La flecha atravesó la cuerda y Magnus cayó sobre el piso de madera de la horca, cayendo sobre un lado de su cuerpo. 

Se levantó sobre sus hombros para sentarse y poder mirar, de forma perpleja, a Alec. Un grupo de soldados ya estaban marchando hacía Alec, quien les ignoró, mientras preparaba otra flecha, esta vez en dirección a Valentine. 

– Suéltale, – ordenó Alec, señalando hacía su hermano. – ¡Ahora! – 

Valentine hizo un gesto y sus soldados obedecieron. Jace inmediatamente se unió a Alec, desempuñando su espada, preparándose para pelear si llegaba a ser necesario. 

Alec se movía cautelosamente, nunca dejando de ver a Valentine, y con su flecha lista para disparar, apuntando a su cabeza. 

– El hombre traicionó a la corona, – Valentine exclamó, apuntando acusadoramente hacía Magnus, quien ya estaba de pie de nuevo, pero con sus manos aun atadas. – Si le estás protegiendo, no tendré más opción que arrestarle también, Su Alteza. – 

– Me gustaría que lo intentes, – siseó Alec. 

– El príncipe está traicionando a La Clave, – Valentine expresó hacía la multitud. – ¿Y por un pirata? ¿Esta es la clase de persona que quieren que les gobierne? – 

– Oh, estoy seguro que lo prefieren a tu corrupto trasero, – Jace intervino, en tono de desdén. 

– ¡Guardias! – Valentine gritó, caminado de forma amenazadora hacía Magnus. Magnus brincó y le lanzó una parada al estómago a Valentine que hizo que cayera y tosiera del dolor. 

– ¡Suficiente! –

 

*

 

_Alec durmió durante todo el primer día. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que realmente estaba hasta que cayó en la cama de su camarote. Solo se levantó para comer y bañarse, un verdadero baño y una comida decente. Jace le aseguró que, aunque estaba en el calabozo, Magnus estaba siendo bien tratado y alimentado. No hizo más preguntas, lo cual Alec agradeció._

_El segundo día a bordo, Alec reunió todo su coraje para bajar a hablar con Magnus, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Pasó toda la mañana entrenando con Jace, quien no le había dejado otra opción, y la tarde con el capitán y los tenientes poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas de su ausencia._

_Cuando finalmente tuvo un momento para él, ya era demasiado noche y las celdas estaban custodiadas por dos oficiales a los que tendría que explicarles porque quería visitar al prisionero pirata._

_Así que no lo hizo._

_Cuando llegaron a tierra, Magnus fue inmediatamente llevado al calabozo del castillo, y Alec tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él._

_Aunque tampoco lo intentó. Pasó los siguientes dos días tratando de convencer a su padre y a cada representante de La Clave, de la inocencia de Magnus. Cuando todos y cada uno de los representantes se negaron a creerle, optó por contarle toda la historia a su padre, esperando que cambiara algo._

_Pero no lo hizo._

_Y durante esos días, Alec aprendió una importante lección, una que Magnus ya le había dicho pero no creyó hasta experimentarla en carne propia. Que el bien no estaba siempre donde uno creía._

_Y tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Así que en la tarde del segundo día, el día antes de que Magnus fuera a ser colgado, Alec fue a despedirse, sintiendo que le había fallado a la única persona que le había hecho sentir feliz y libre._

 

_*_

 

Alec se congeló al ver a su padre pararse desde la tarima, con su corona brillando bajo la luz del sol de medio día y sus hombros así atrás, imponiendo poder. 

– Guardias, – llamó el Rey y cada oficial del área se giró para verle. – Lleven a Lord Morgenstern a una celda mientras llevamos a cabo una investigación sobre estas acusaciones. Yo, personalmente, tengo curiosidad por escuchar lo que estos testigos tienen que decir. Pueden hacer lo mismo con los otros miembros de la clave, dado que estoy seguro que si estas acusaciones son ciertas, Lord Morgenstern no actuó solo. – 

– Rey Robert…– Valentine exclamó sin pode creerlo. 

– Suficiente, – repitió Robert, severamente. 

A su lado, Isabelle estaba viendo todo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Valentine y otros mientras de La Clave fueron arrestados no se escuchó ningún ruido de protesta o defensa por parte de la ciudadanía. Al momento, Alec fue hacía la tarima, donde estaba Magnus bajando por las escaleras. 

– ¿Estás bien? –Alec le preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, aguantándose las ganas de protegerlo entre sus brazos. 

– ¿Estás loco? – Magnus soltó molesto, dándole un golpe en el pecho con sus manos amarradas. 

– ¡Hey! – Alec protestó. – Acabo de salvar tu vida. – 

– Casi logras que te arresten, – Magnus argumentó. Estaba a punto de volver a darle otro pero esta vez Alec lo esquivó justo a tiempo. – Me muero por besarte, – susurró Magnus, suavizando su tono. 

Alec suavizó su mirada inmediatamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír. – Lo haría si pudiera, – dijo, bajando la mirada y viendo sus manos atadas. – Lo siento, – le susurró. – Por todo este desastre. – 

– Estoy seguro que puedes recompensarme, – Magnus dijo juguetón. – Normalmente pediría diamantes o rubíes, pero para ti, puedo pensar en otras formas de recompensarme. – 

Alec solo rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de lo relajante que era saber que Magnus estaba a salvo. 

– Pirata, – murmuró bajo su aliento, sin poder contener su sonrisa. 

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado, y Alec palideció al ver a su padre ahí, viéndoles con una penetrante mirada. 

– Aun eres un pirata, – el Rey dijo severamente, acercándose más. – No puedo simplemente liberarte. – 

– Padre…– Alec a penas había comenzado a decir cuando su padre alzó la mano, en señal de silencio.

– Como decía, – Robert continuó. – No puedo tener a mi hijo, o a ninguno de mis hijos, – enfatizó la palabra, lanzándole una mala mirada a Alec, como si el hubiera sido el que obligó a sus hermanos a participar en ese desastre. Como si sus hermanos le necesitaran para ocasionar desastres, –… yendo por ahí ayudando a escapar a prisioneros. Así que te daré dos días para que reúnas tus cosas y te vayas de Idris. Si toda la historia que me dijo Alec resulta ser verdad, tendrás permitido volver. Si es mentira, la próxima vez que te capturemos yo mismo jalaré la palanca de la horca. – 

Alec estaba a punto de protestar, pero Magnus habló más rápido. 

– Gracias, Su Majestad, – dijo solemnemente, asintiendo. 

El Rey se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más. 

– Entonces, Su Alteza, ¿estará ocupado los siguientes dos días? – Magnus bromeó, mirándole sugestivamente y alzando las cejas de forma juguetona.

 

*

 

– No quiero que te vayas, – Alec susurró en medio de la noche. Una noche antes de que Magnus tuviera que irse 

Magnus se acurrucó más cerca, enredando sus piernas con las de Alec. Se las había arreglado para entrar a su recamara sin ser descubierto. Alec sospechaba que su padre si estaba al tanto pero aun así los dejaba, probablemente porque sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo. 

– Ven conmigo, – Magnus le ofreció, no por primera vez en esos dos días, mientras le besaba el cuello. 

– Desearía poder, – Alec suspiró pesadamente. – Pero…– 

– Lo se, – Magnus le cortó, sonando tan derrotado como Alec. – Fue hermoso mientras duró. Excepto por la parte en la que me mentiste. Y la parte en la que casi muero en la horca. – 

Alec no pudo evitar reír, apretando contra si a Magnus. 

– ¿Nunca lo vas a olvida, cierto? – murmuró, lanzándole una mirada molesta. 

– Nope, – Magnus respondió. – Nunca olvidaré el momento en el que fuiste el estúpido más grande del mundo. –

– Recuerda que estás hablando con tu futuro Rey, – Alec dijo intentando sonar serio. – Cuidado con tu palabras, pirata. – 

– Bueno, dado que hice que mi futuro Rey se corriera dos veces en la última hora…– Magnus exclamó fingiendo seriedad, y acariciando los músculos de Alec. – ¿Eso me otorga el perdón de la corona, Su Alteza? – 

Alec soltó una risita, inclinándose para morder la clavícula de Magnus.

– Supongo que puede persuadirme, pirata, – le susurró al oído. – Esta noche me siento bastante misericordioso. – 

– Eso es porque le hice correrte dos veces en una hora, – Magnus repitió riendo, y apretando el trasero de Alec. 

Alec se alejó del cuello de Magnus, para girar los ojos y lanzarle una mala mirada. 

– Eres un idiota arrogante. – 

– Soy un pirata, cariño, – Magnus le corrigió. – Ahora, volvámoslo tres veces. Aun me queda tiempo para que se acabe esa hora. – 

Esta vez Alec soltó una gran carcajada, la cual murió cuando Magnus se puso encima de él y arremetió sus caderas contra las de Alec, mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

 

*

 

Era demasiado injusto que Alec finalmente hubiera encontrado la fuente de su felicidad, sin importar lo inesperado y peculiar que fuera, solo para que se le fuera arrebatado tan rápidamente. 

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de vivir libremente con Magnus, abiertamente ni mostrándole al mundo que eran… bueno, lo que fuera que fueran. Sabía que su sexualidad era un problema tan grande como el que Magnus fuera pirata. Pero aun así, los últimos dos días le habían sido una probadita de lo que su vida pudo haber sido, y Alec no quería perder eso. 

Quizá si nunca hubiera probado esa felicidad, tan fugaz, no estaría deseando más.

Pero Alec iba a ser un Rey algún día, y Magnus era un pirata. No había forma en que eso funcionara. 

– No puedo decirte adiós, – Magnus susurró, tan bajito que si no hubieran estado tan cerca, no le hubiera escuchado. 

– Entonces no lo hagas, – Alec murmuró. 

Magnus asintió e inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus frentes descansaron juntas. 

– ¿A que hora sale el barco hacía Nelson York? – Alec le preguntó, en un mal intento de cambiar el tema. 

– En dos horas, – contestó Magnus, tomando toda la fuerza que tenía para alejarse de Alec. 

Alec se levantó detrás de él y comenzó a tomar su ropa que estaba en el piso.

– Ya debo irme, – dijo, pero no hizo el intento de moverse. 

– Si, – dijo Alec, quien tampoco se movió. 

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, viéndose con ojos llenos de miseria y dolor. 

– Mierda, – Magnus resopló, pasando sus manos por su cabello de forma desesperada. – ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? – 

Alec no contestó. En vez, cortó la distancia y estampó sus labios en los de Magnus. Magnus jadeó, y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Alec, regresando el beso con una desesperación que igualaba a la de Alec. 

Magnus fue el primero en separarse, jadeando contra la boca del contrario. 

– Adiós, Alexander, – murmuró, dándole un último beso. 

Y con ello se giró y se fue rápidamente, dejando a Alec con el fantasma de sus labios contra los suyos y el calor de su cuerpo.

 

*

 

– Alec, ¿estás bien? – Isabelle le preguntó.

Odiaba cuando ella hacía eso, que entrara a su habitación sin permiso y le encontrara en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. 

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su ventana, viendo como el océano desaparecía por el horizonte, viendo el puerto en un vano intento de vislumbrar una brillante y reluciente presencia. 

– Estoy bien, Izzy, – mintió. 

– ¿Dónde está Magnus? – 

Alec se sobresaltó, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a su pequeño hermanito asomándose detrás de las piernas de su hermano. 

– ¿Cómo conoces a Magnus? – preguntó Alec, frunciendo el ceño. 

– Ayer vine a buscarte y el estaba aquí, – Max contestó como si fuera algo de lo más normal. 

Recordaba haber dejado a Magnus solo por un par de horas mientras atendía a una de las reuniones de su padre con sus asesores de confianza, para discutir la situación de los miembros de La Clave y como proceder 

– Me contó tantas increíbles historias, – Max continuó. – ¿Sabías que una bruja robó su barco? – 

Alec se carcajeó. Estaba seguro que Magnus no había querido usar la palabra “bruja”, pero agradeció que lo hiciera. 

– ¡Incluso me contó sobre la vez que encontró a un Príncipe en una playa y juntos lucharon contra un pez gigante y que cuando ganaron, tuvieron suficiente comida para dos semanas! ¡Dos semanas, Alec! – 

Max daba brinquitos de emoción, sin notar el dolor en los ojos de Alec. Isabelle lo notó, dado que tomó la mano de Alec de forma reconfortante. 

– Luego, me contó que fueron a la jungla y pelearon con otro monstruo mucho más grande, – Max continuó, con sus bracitos señalando el tamaño del monstruo. – Magnus dijo que era el Monstruo del Deseo, pero yo no creo que eso sea algo real. – 

– Oh, definitivamente es algo real, – Isabelle se rió, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa y vergüenza en el sonrojado rostro de Alec. 

– Luego le pregunté a Magnus el final de la historia, pero el dijo que no tenía uno, – Max se encogió de hombros. – Dijo que la belleza de una historia de amor es que no tiene fin. – 

Alec se congeló y su vergüenza anterior se convirtió en absoluto dolor. 

 _Amor_. Por supuesto que era amor. Sin importar lo tonto que sonara, o lo rápido que había surgido. Definitivamente era amor. Alec no lo había sabido notar, pero ahora no tenía la más mínima duda. 

– Oh, mierda, – Alec suspiró. Max jadeó ante la palabrota e Izzy le veía aun más sorprendida, ante la palabrota y lo dicho por Max. 

– Alec…– ella susurró perpleja.

– Y-yo no lo sabía, – Alec juró. – No lo sabía. –

– Tienes que irte, – ella exclamó, sacándole de sus pensamientos. – ¡Ahora! –

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – 

Isabelle giró los ojos y le dio un zape en la cabeza. 

– ¡Ve a hablar con papá, idiota! – 

Alec asintió una vez, parpadeo varias veces y luego corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al trono donde sabía que estaba su padre. Entró sin avisar ni importarle la gente que estaba ahí, quienes voltearon a verle sorprendidos. Alec les ignoró y se inclinó para saludar a su padre. 

– Padre, – Alec jadeaba por haber corrido. – ¿Qué tal si le llevo conmigo? – 

– Alexander, – Robert exclamó asombrado. – ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué significa esto? – 

– ¿Qué tal si yo también dejo Idris? – Alec evitó sus preguntas, aun sabiendo que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para los demás.

Robert suspiró, girándose hacía su asesor para hacerle señas para que les dejaran solos. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, su padre se giró a verle. 

– Explícate, – demandó. – De preferencia, en una forma en que pueda entenderte. – 

– ¿Querías mandarme a una misión diplomática, cierto? – dijo Alec, soltando las palabras rápidamente. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. – Estaría lejos por varios meses, ¡incluso un año entero! –

Robert asintió, recordando. 

– ¿Qué tal si llevo a Magnus conmigo? – Alec soltó. – No estaría en Idris y eso te daría tiempo para proceder con los juicios contra la Clave. ¡Él podría ir como mi interprete! Magnus habla al menos diez idiomas. – 

– Creí que no querías hacer ese viaje, – Robert replicó severamente, cruzando sus brazos. 

– No quiero, – admitió Alec. – Lo que quiero es a Magnus. – Robert rodó los ojos pero bufó, riendo sin poder creerlo. 

– Incluso cuando vuelvas Alec, si, y es un gran si, si el pirata es perdonado y se le permite quedarse en Idris, ¡no puedes estar con un hombre y dar un heredero al trono! – 

– Los hijos de Isabelle serán mis herederos, – Alec exclamó desesperado. – O los de Max, o los de Jace. ¡Nuestra línea de sangre es lo suficientemente grande como para encontrarme un heredero! El reino puede sobrevivir a un Rey gay. – 

– Las opiniones pueden ser diferentes. – 

– Padre, por favor, – Alec rogó, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. – Lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos. Pero el se va a ir pronto así que no tengo el lujo para sentarme a discutir de política contigo. –

Robert suspiró de nuevo, apretando su nariz con su dedo, pero dejando caer los hombros en señal de rendición. 

– Ve por él, – dijo. – Hablaremos de esto tan pronto vuelvas. Cuando esté él también. Ahora, ¡vete! – 

Alec no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. 

En un segundo ya estuvo abriendo la puerta, corriendo e ignorando a sus hermanos y Clary, que habían estado pegados escuchando a través de la puerta. 

Solo corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque así era. Sabía que Jace iba detrás de él siguiéndole, y probablemente el resto de su familia también, pero no se detuvo a checar. Nadie le prestaba real atención, ni siquiera en las calles, principalmente porque no estaba usando su ropa usual de príncipe, si no solo una camisa y un pantalón que Magnus le había aventado en la mañana.

Cuando logró llegar al puerto, este estaba lleno. La gente corría y caminaba como hormiguitas y Alec nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de ser tan alto, lo cual le permitió ver alrededor. 

– Dividámonos, – Jace dijo, jadeando, una vez que logró alcanzarlo. 

Alexander asintió, sin querer desperdiciar tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los barcos más grandes. Revisó uno por uno y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cercano a colapsar. 

Magnus no podía haberse ido. No aun. No tan pronto. No cuando había logrado encontrar una solución. 

Su búsqueda sin resultado finalmente le llevó hacía una orilla, donde había un montón de gente abordando el barco más grande. Alec estaba a punto de rendirse, pensando que Magnus ya es había ido, cuando le vio. 

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, luego dos, hasta que comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho, cortándole la respiración.

– ¡Magnus! –

Magnus se sobresalto y buscó entre la multitud, con una expresión de shock al vislumbrar a un Alec que se abría camino entre la multitud, acercándose a él hasta que finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba. 

– Alec, – Magnus murmuró en asombro y perplejidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que su mente le mostraba. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – 

– No te vayas, – dijo Alec, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento. 

– Cariño, – Magnus masculló, cerrando los ojos como si intentara contener las lágrimas. – Me colgarán si me quedo. Tu padre fue bastante claro. – 

– No, – Alec contestó, negando, sin poder hablar por la falta de aliento. 

– No me hagas esto, – Magnus murmuró. – No me des falsas esperanzas. Es cruel. – 

– Encontramos otra solución, – Alec exclamó, tomando la mano de Magnus. – Te lo explicaré todo, solo dime que te quedarás. – 

Magnus le miró fijamente, con su penetrante mirada por unos segundos. Eventualmente negó con la cabeza, soltando un doloroso suspiro. 

– No. – 

Alec jadeó. De alguna forma no se había imaginado eso. Sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar a Magnus diciendo no. 

– Eres el futuro Rey y yo soy un pirata, – Magnus intentó razonar. – Sin mencionar que ambos somos hombres. Podrías perder la corona. – 

– No quiero la corona, – Alec declaró solemnemente y sin dudas. – Te quiero a ti. Te amo. – 

Magnus jadeó, viendo con asombro a Alec. 

– Dime que te quedarás, – Alec pidió de nuevo. – No conviertas esto en otra historia triste. – 

Magnus se quedó de nuevo en silencio por un largo rato, observando a Alec como si fuera lo más maravilloso pero aterrador que había visto en su vida. 

Y cuando Alec se estaba comenzando a preguntar si Magnus le amaba también, si no iba a darles la oportunidad de descubrir todas sus posibilidades juntos, Magnus asintió. 

– Me quedaré, – dijo. 

Esas fueron las palabras más hermosas que Alec había escuchado, y sin importarle nada más, Alec le jaló entre sus brazos y le besó de forma lenta, desesperada y llena todo el sentimiento que Alec tenía.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi y hasta luego! (con otras traducciones)
> 
> Si quieren seguirme en Wattpad, aquí les dejo el link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mandy_Loove


End file.
